<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Imagine the Kind of Stress I Am Under by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188808">You Can Imagine the Kind of Stress I Am Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Portal shenanigans, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Talking Animals, Tony Stark Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Porker gets pulled into another dimension and gets to deal with an over-eager spider-kid and his mentor. Again.</p><p>Banned Together Bingo: Talking Pigs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Imagine the Kind of Stress I Am Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This might as well be happening,” Peter muttered to himself as an interdimensional portal once again gobbled him up and spat him out, this time about two feet above a cold, concrete floor.  He’d been right in the middle of a fight  when the portal had opened, and to add insult upon injury, he’d landed flat on his snout. </p><p>“Mister Stark? What in the world is that and why is it wearing my suit?”  Peter looked up to see a teenaged human standing a yard or two away.  He reminded Peter a little of Miles, in that he was a bit overexcitable.  Looks-wise, there was less of a resemblance, what with the pink skin and all. </p><p>Next to him stood an older guy with some fancy facial hair — presumably the ‘Mister Stark’ the kid was addressing. His giant sunglasses were probably an attempt to hide  the fact he had scars all up and down one side of his face. That said, Peter’s attention was drawn to the  shiny red gauntlet that stretched up to Stark’s shoulder, as the glowing blue disc in the center of his outstretched palm both looked eerily familiar and was pointed directly at him. </p><p>“Hold on,” Peter wheezed  as he slowly got to his feet, holding his hands up.  “First off, I’m a ‘him’, not an ‘it’. Secondly, this is my suit.  I designed it and it’s trademarked. Well, it will be, once my lawyer files the paperwork.   And third thing -- I was kinda in the middle of something, so if you could, you know, send me back? That would be great. </p><p>“It talks?!” the kid squeaked as he backed up against the wall, then proceeded to scale it until he was hanging from the ceiling. Huh. </p><p>“He said he was a ‘he’, kid,” Stark replied, eyes cutting over to the upside-down teenager while he kept his gauntlet trained on Peter.   “Respect his pronouns.”    He looked Peter up and down. “I’m Tony. That’s Pete. And you are?” </p><p>Peter took his best superhero stance.  “Spider-Ham - protector of the defenseless.”   He heard a distinct snort from the kid who dropped off the ceiling, landing lightly on his feet.  </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Mr. Ham,” Tony replied with an absolutely straight face.  “The thing is, I’m not so sure we can send you back right now.”   He gestured at a bank of equipment off to one side of the room that had clearly seen some action; Peter caught a distinct whiff of ozone and burnt wiring.  “Honestly, we’re not even sure how you got picked up in the first place.” </p><p>“Well, what were you trying to do?” </p><p>“Bring back a friend.”  Tony’s response was unexpectedly somber; Peter decided to leave that line of questioning for later.  </p><p>“I don’t suppose you know anyone by the name of Miles Morales,” he ventured. “Or Peter Parker.” </p><p>“I’m Peter Parker,” the kid replied cautiously.  </p><p>“Peter B. Parker?”   Peter looked more closely at him;  there was a distinct resemblance.</p><p>“Yeah, my middle name is Benjamin. Why’re you asking?”  </p><p>“I think we’ve met before. Well, my ‘before’ that is.  For you, it will probably  be, oh, maybe twenty years from now.” </p><p>“So we have talking animals in the future?” Tony's left eyebrow rose as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“I’m not from your future, dimwit,” Peter shot back.  “I’m from another dimension.  I just happened to have visited — and not by choice, might I add — what might be one of your possible futures and met an adult version of him." He pointed to Pete.   "Who, by the way, has apparently not made the best of choices.” </p><p>Pete managed to look both intensely curious and mildly offended as he replied, “I still want to know why you’re wearing my suit.  And Spider-Ham, that’s just your made-up name, right?” </p><p>Peter sighed. It was going to be one of those days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>